Sandals constitute one of the earliest footwear known to man. Typically, sandals incorporate either a leather or rubberized sole which can be attached to the human foot by straps extending across the Achilles heel, and toes of the user. Prior art sandals were designed for walking; with the straps not particularly designed for anything more stressful than leisure walking. Sandals however, have been recently developed for more demanding sports-related activities as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,195 ('195) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,492 ('492).
The '195 patent discloses a sports sandal utilizing a lace to firmly secure the sandal about a wear's foot. The '492 patent discloses a sandal for use either for walking or with incorporating a cleat for cycling.
Sandals are generally classified as either "closed-heel" or "open-heel".
"Open-heel" sandals are typically provided with a single strap that passes over the wearer's foot above the bridge, or a combination of a strap with a toe-thong that extends from a strap over the bridge of a wearer's foot to the sole of the sandal, and which is generally positioned between two of the wearer's toes.
"Closed-heel" sandals typically include a strap or upper portion positioned behind the wearer's heel to support the wearer's foot within the sandal. The straps are generally not flexible enough for athletic activities and can often chafe or rub the wearer such that the wearer develops blisters or abrasions on the heels.
Both open and closed heel sandals typically provide no support for the ankle of the wearer. Athletic footwear however, typically requires greater support around the ankle and over the top portion of the foot.
Due to the recent commercial interest in sport sandals, there has become a need for a sandal which enhances the structural support provided to a wear's foot without sacrificing comfort.